Leaderboards
The Leaderboards are only found in the Xbox Live Arcade, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Windows Phone 7, iOS, Android, and FREE versions, and can be accessed from the main menu. PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and PlayStation Vita When the player first goes to the leaderboards in the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and PlayStation Vita versions of the game, the game shows the his or her house, a pile of dead zombies, a pile of dead plants, and any awards he or she has earned. The pile of zombies shows zombies he or she has recently killed, and the pile of dead plants shows the plants that have recently been eaten or destroyed. If no plants or zombies have been killed, it will just show a pile of normal Zombies and a pile of dead Sunflowers, respectively. When the player completes achievements in the game, Crazy Dave will place an ornament on his or her lawn reflecting what he or she did. When this happens, Crazy Dave does not appear; rather, the ornament arrives inconspicuously. Here is a table of the achievement earned with the corresponding yard ornament: The player's house can also be seen here. As the player completes Adventure Mode, the game gives him or her various upgrades (such as a golden chimney). Different house themes may be purchased from Crazy Dave in the form of Blueprints, and may also be upgraded. Here is a gallery of the various house blueprints and their upgrades (the fun house upgrades are not shown): PvZ_House_McMansion_01.jpg|Normal House - Level one PvZ_House_McMansion_02.jpg|Normal House - Level two PvZ_House_McMansion_03.jpg|Normal House - Level three PvZ_House_McMansion_04.jpg|Normal House - Level four PvZ_House_McMansion_05.jpg|Normal House - Level five PvZ_House_Haunted_01.jpg|Scary House - Level one PvZ_House_Haunted_02.jpg|Scary House - Level two PvZ_House_Haunted_03.jpg|Scary House - Level three PvZ_House_Haunted_04.jpg|Scary House - Level four PvZ_House_Haunted_05.jpg|Scary House - Level five PvZ_House_Redneck_01.jpg|Trailer - Level one PvZ_House_Redneck_02.jpg|Trailer - Level two PvZ_House_Redneck_03.jpg|Trailer - Level three PvZ_House_Redneck_04.jpg|Trailer - Level four PvZ_House_Redneck_05.jpg|Trailer - Level five PvZ_House_Future_01.jpg|FuturHaus - Level one PvZ_House_Future_02.jpg|FuturHaus - Level two PvZ_House_Future_03.jpg|FuturHaus - Level three PvZ_House_Future_04.jpg|FuturHaus - Level four PvZ_House_Future_05.jpg|FuturHaus - Level five By pressing Y (Xbox Live Arcade) or triangle (PlayStation 3), the player will be taken to the actual Leader Boards. The game takes the player below ground (as the camera moves, various jewels are seen buried, and even a complete Bejeweled Board can be spotted) and the player can see his or her friends' scores, his or her score, and the overall top scores for Survival: Endless. So far, this is the only Leader Board shown, placing people in ranks depending on how many flags they have reached. Other Leader Boards may be added at a later time. The Leader Board itself is a lot like the achievement section in the Steam, iPod Touch, iPhone or iPad versions. The further the player goes down, more and more funny things appear, such as the Zombie Worm, Bjorn's Skeleton, among other things. Whether or not the board will end and show Zombie China is not yet clear. The game does not access to it without an Internet connection. iOS, Android, Windows Phone 7, and FREE versions In the iOS, Android, and Windows Phone 7 versions, the Leader Boards do not show off the player's achievements and Survival: Endless high score like in the Xbox Live Arcade version. Instead, it shows the player's high scores in I, Zombie Endless, Vasebreaker Endless, Last Stand Endless (iOS and Android only), Survival: Endless (in the FREE version and paid iPad and Android versions only), and Peking Express (iOS and Android only), and it shows a pile of dead zombies that gradually builds higher and higher the more zombies the player kills. Icons marked throughout the pile will show how many zombies the player's friends have killed. The achievement Undead Space is unlocked upon killing 10,000 zombies total. Trivia *On How To Play in the Xbox Live Arcade and PlayStation Network versions, it says, "Every time you earn an achievement, Crazy Dave will be excited and will put these weird ornaments outside your house," instead of awards. *The scary house levels four and five both have a car parked in the garage. *In the iOS and Android version, the end of the dead zombies pile is a black hole. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Game mechanics